


Hinata, Part Time Cat Therapist.

by KenmaisMood



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Cat! Hinata, Cats, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Hinata is a cat morph and saves half of japan from their mind, How Do I Tag, M/M, smart hinata shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenmaisMood/pseuds/KenmaisMood
Summary: Cat… is not a word one would use to describe Hinata Shoyo. Ask anyone, they would never use the word cat when talking about him. Well, unless they are talking about his friendship with Nekoma’s cats, or how much he gets along with cats, or his catlike eyes. Maybe you could use the word cat to talk about him. Well that’s not the important part. The important part is… cat is exactly the word to describe him. Why? Because he is. A cat that is.OrHinata is a cat morph in a world of no magic, watch as he makes friends and then has to act dumb as if he hadn’t just seen someone nearly burn the house down heating up leftovers.~~~~~Temp hiatus! Will get back to work soon, just lost some inspiration.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 70





	1. Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> lol les go, this I started on October 8 2020 let’s see how long it takes to write!! There will be some swearing and inappropriate things so be aware of that! Andddd enjoy!!! This will have one episode per chapter, I have no clue how long this will take to finish or if i’ll end up catching up with the show but i’m mostly just gonna have fun~ there will be no regular update schedule but i usually will write a little bit a day but mostly this is on my phone so writing takes longer than on a computer.
> 
> Oh my gosh almost forgot~ Thank you to CheCheCheer for betaing~ read their stuff!! it’s really good!!

Cat… is not a word one would use to describe Hinata Shoyo. Ask anyone, they would never use the word cat when talking about him. Well, unless they are talking about his friendship with Nekoma’s cats, or how much he gets along with cats, or his catlike eyes. Maybe you could use the word cat to talk about him. Well that’s not the important part. The important part is… cat is exactly the word to describe him. Why? Because he is. A cat that is. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Hinata lounged around his room he thought about the next day. _“Ahh! I’m so excited! My first ever tournament is tomorrow! My… first… ever… Oh gosh I’m gonna transform and blow off some steam…”_

Hinata opened his window and transformed into a small orange tabby. A white collar with black roses appearing along with fur, the plate having the single word “Sunny.” He just started walking around looking at things to help calm him down when he heard a yell and a crash from an open window. 

“GODDAMN IT APPLEPI!!!! I SWEAR YOUR CHEATING!!” A voice that sounded awkward as if unused to yelling.

“Calm down MiMi,” A monotone voice drawled. “You know I’m not cheating, I just practice a lot on this road.”

“Yeah, you practise on fucking RAINBOW ROAD? WHO DOES THAT?” A voice -MiMi, Hinata thought- said “JUST W- oh fuck, the time... I gotta go I have a thing in the morning and a certain someone would get pissed if I were to show up tired.”

“Ah” ApplePi said. “The king, yeah anyway see ya, and _yes_ I practice on Rainbow Road”

“Yeah night,” He said with a yawn ending the call with ApplePi, “ugh stupid king, it’s not like we’re gonna lose anyway, the team we’re going against doesn’t even have someone on the bench. An-“

Hinata decided to interrupt by jumping into MiMi’s room..

“Oh hi there little guy… Did my yelling scare you? Sorry rainbow road is a bitch, who practices on rainbow road!” MiMi spat bitterly.

Hinata went to boop MiMi on the nose with his paw.

“Holy frick that was cute.” MiMi cooed going to check Hinata's collar, “Well hi there Sunny, I’m Kunimi, and you're so fricking cute! Ah I wonder how the king would react to this, See, animals fucking hate him. He tends to avoid them because _’Bandages mess up my tossing’_ Like- hello? Your tossing is better than our senpai’s and you can survive having it a little bit off… not like we are gonna hit them anyway… stupid Kageyama.”

Hinata was confused, but did a little thrill, and ever so slightly tilted his head.

“How cute can you get?” Kunimi said, “Well I’m gonna assume you're confused about Kageyama or ‘the king’. It’s stupid. He’s stupid! Can’t believe I even had a crush on him once. He’s a tyrant who’s all ‘move faster, jump higher’ and like sure, I get volleyball should be fast! But my style is to conserve energy and then while a big game is going on I can move at 100% while everyone is only capable of a third of their original pace. It’s my playing style! He doesn’t have a right to change it!”

As Hinata considered Kunimi’s words he noticed a volleyball uniform nicely folded on Kunimi’s dresser with the words “Kitagawa Daiichi” on the back. “Why is that name so familiar?” Hinata wondered. “Oh, that’s the team we’re gonna face!”

Kunimi watched in amusement as the cat looked at his volleyball jersey and then jumped up seemingly surprised. 

“Oh yeah,” Kunimi said flatly as he stood up. “let’s get you some food, yeah?”

At this Hinata perked up, but then tensed, fur fluffing up.

“Hmm? Do you not want food…?” Kunimi took a moment to look over Hinata “Oh! Do you not want regular cat food? I don’t have any in the first place so you're fine.”

Hinata relaxed as they made their way to Kunimi’s kitchen. They spent the rest of the evening in Kunimi’s room, Kunimi watching volleyball matches and Hinata curled up in his lap. 

At around midnight Hinata headed home, after tucking Kunimi in. _“I_ _t's just decent manners!”_ He assured himself, realizing how motherly and embarrassing it is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day of the match had finally arrived. Hinata came in with his team, having gotten his nerves out by talking with Kunimi the other day. He was feeling great. 

“Smell all that icy hot spray!” Hinata exclaimed.

His friends scoffed. “You do realize how dumb you sound?” One of them spoke up.

“Yep! But better sound dumb than not like myself!”

Hinata had barely finished speaking when a tall team passed by them, pushing Hinata’s team to the side. As they were leaving Hinata made eye contact with one of them.

He was shorter, though still taller than Hinata, and he seemed bored. The other’s eyes held no recognition as their gazes met, but had a certain spark of familiarity. As if he recognized Hinata from _somewhere._

Hinata thought nothing of it. He knows he still has the same eyes as a cat, but who would think he’s a cat? Seeing Kunimi had gotten rid of the last of his nerves, so he gathered his team and they went to their court to warm up.

“Yo Kunimi” Someone said, on the other side of the court, “You okay? You keep doing your cat look at the opponents… Are you nervous? it’s not like they’re gonna win…”

“’m fine Kindaichi.” Kunimi said flatly, turning his attention back to his own team, “I just think I’ve seen their redhead captain before… but I'm sure I’d remember that shock of hair…”

“Ah I see. Maybe it’s dyed? Or you could have seen him just around town? With that red of hair it would stand out in a crowd but not guarantee specific attention.”

“Your right… also how many times do I have to tell you not to assume gender?”

At that statement Kindaichi jumped a little, “R-Right I'm sorry. I still don’t get why you get so bothered by it though?”

Kunimi humed a little as he gets prepared to spike “Well, I think I just might be non-binary… anyway it’s still rude.”

Kunimi jumped up for a spike hitting it perfectly, eyes sparkling with happiness. The ball hit the ground hard and bounced over, nearly going into the stands. 

Kunimi heaved a sigh, before going over to grab the ball. A blur of orange ran by, and suddenly Kunimi was face to face with the red head from earlier, leaping into the air to catch the ball.

Kunimi’s jaw dropped as the red head made their way over.

“Hi! I think this is yours.” They said, scratching the back of their head. “I’m Hinata Shoyo! Captain of our team and I look forward to playing you guys! Er-erm sorry I have good hearing and overheard your conversation with… Kindaichi? Onion head, and well… he/him pronouns! Even if we may be on the other side of the net I would like it if we could be friends off of the court?”

Kunimi shakes himself out of his stupor. “Oh yeah um sure? I’m Kunimi Akira… Thanks by the way… If you stay behind and watch our next game I’ll meet you… uh maybe we could even trade volleyball advice?”

“AH!” Hinata practically screams, “Yay! I'm afraid I can't offer much though…”

Kunimi smiled. “That’s fine. Just while watching our match, try watching the players and not just the ball? I have a feeling you tend to follow the ball and not the players…”

“Well first off, rude of you to assume we aren’t going to win!” Hinata pouted “And second… your right! I _do_ watch the ball and not the players… I’ll try watching the players now! Can’t guarantee I’ll be able keep my attention… BUT! I’ll try!”

Kunimi took the ball Hinata was holding, giving him a small smile and a wave before heading back to his team. It wasn’t much longer before the teams wrapped up warm ups,and the players lined up, doing the pregame traditions.

Kitagawa Daiichi were up to serve first and Hinata’s team prepared to receive the ball. Hinata’s first instinct was to watch the ball but then remembered what Kunimi said and instead watched the player.

The server was on the smaller side, still bigger than Hinata, and obviously a nervous first year. Hinata took notice of how his body was faced toward one of the first years on his team, though his head was turned in another direction, aimed at a different one of Hinata’s teammates.

The ball was served in a weak jump serve, and right toward the first year the server hadn't been looking at. Everyone had been prepared to receive it from the other side of the court, and they panicked when the ball went in the other direction. Then in a blur Hinata ran and perfectly received the ball passing it to his setter.

In a flash, Hinata ran up and spiked a ball where the blockers had just barely reached him. It landed on the court and they got the first point. Hinata’s team cheered, as Kitagawa just stood there in shock.

Their good fortune soon ran out.

After the game progressed Hinata’s team only managed to score five more points. And the game ended after a mere thirty four minutes.

Kageyama was furious, who was this boy with incredible speed and jumping power? He went up to the net glaring at Hinata.“What the hell have you been doing for the last three years?” He demanded.

Maybe, in another universe Hinata would have gotten mad, would have declared himself his rival. But not in this universe.

“What have I done?” Hinata spat back. “I’ve built a team from scratch, I’ve practiced wherever I could, and I taught MYSELF how to play volleyball. The question is, what have YOU done?”

Hinata headed back to his team as Kageyama stood there in shock. What _had_ he done? Begged his senpai for serve help, instead of teaching himself? Threw good tosses at the cost of no one being able to hit them?

Eventually Kindaichi had to drag him to line up with the rest of the team, and he had to move on. The next game they played with Kitagawa easily hit all of Kageyama’s tosses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Hinata decided to visit Kunimi again, having liked his company and hoping to possibly get his unbiased opinion of the game.

As Hinata made his way to Kunimi’s house a kid with a shaved head could be seen with a small kid with spiked up hair.

“I’m telling you!” The bald one said. “The kid can jump higher than I can and he had to be just barely taller than you!”

“Shut up Ryu!” The shorter one said. “There’s no way and I’M NOT THAT SHORT”

At this the bald one, newly named Ryu in Hinata’s head, laughed. “Yeah you are! Half the girls at our school are taller than you, and not to mention you're the shortest boy at our school!”

The shorter one punched Ryu, but abruptly paused, eyes locking on to Hinata.

“RYU THERE’S A CUTE CAT LETS PET IT!”

Ryu again laughed. “Alright Noya. I think I’ve heard about this cat before though.”

As Noya made his way over to Hinata, who had sat on a half wall, with a raised eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What do you mean?”

Ryu made his way over as well and put his hand out for Hinata to sniff. “Apparently this cat goes around and helps everyone out. Has gotten half the town out of a shit mental state and even stopped a few people from committing suicide.” He stopped to scratch Hinata’s head, “Seems to be human in some ways as well. Especially the eyes.”

Noya took a moment to consider Ryu’s words, while petting Hinata “Wouldn’t it be cool if it was an actual person? Not like it’s possible but would be cool. If those rumors are really true then that means that this cat has a lot of free time, think it has an owner?”

“Nah, he doesn’t. He only has a collar because someone he had talked out of suicide had been thankful so they made him a collar with the name everyone calls him, and a phrase everyone agrees with.” Ryu explained.

Noya raised an eyebrow at this. “Oh? And what’s that?”

“Why don’t you check yourself?” Ryu laughed.

A small blush appeared on Noya’s face. “Sh-shut up! Your rude man!”

Noya checked the collar, seeing “Sunny” engraved on it, and turned it around and saw the phrase “Cat therapist” 

Seeing the phrase Noya burst out laughing. “I mean you can’t get more accurate than that I guess!” 

They both stood up and started walking away laughing together, and Hinata remembered the entire reason for turning into a cat in the first place.

Hinata arrived at Kunimi’s house again, hearing yelling, but not from Kunimi this time.

“-TICING ON RAINBOW ROAD IS CHEATING, BUT YOU WON WITH THE FUCKING MII CHARACTER!” ApplePi, Hinata assumes, yells.

“Calm down. They aren’t even that hard to win with. Plus it’s your fault for daring me to do it.” Kunimi said.

Hinata jumped into Kunimi’s room yet again, but his presence went unnoticed. He stalked around silently and then suddenly pounced on Kunimi.

“HOLY MOTHER FUCKER” Kunimi yelled.

“You okay?” ApplePi’s normal voice coming back. “What happened?”

“I'm okay,” Kunimi said with a brittle voice. “This cat that came into my room yesterday just scared me.” he said, glaring at Hinata.

ApplePi laughs. “Well that’s what you get for letting a cat into your room.”

A voice comes from ApplePi’s audio. “Hey Ken- shoot you on a call?”

A sigh escapes Ken’s lips. “Yes yes. I’ll wrap up now black. Nice playing with you MiMi I gotta go now, play with you tomorrow.”

“Yep see ya ApplePi.” Kunimi said hanging up on the call.

Kunimi turned off all of his electronics and turned his attention to Hinata.

“Hey Sunny,” Kunimi said, stroking Hinata’s fur. “Today I’ll talk about our first match, yeah?” Hinata gave a little thrill and booped his nose.

“Ah yes, again you are the cutest thing ever,” Kunimi cooed. “Well we start off with warmups. There had been this spiker I thought I had seen before, but had this bright orangish hair so I had been conflicted. I ended up spiking a ball too hard and it almost went into the stands but the spiker caught it. We talked a bit and now I have his number.”

It didn't take a genius for Hinata to realize Kunimi was referring to him.

Hinata zoned out seeing as the game had already happened, but he turned his attention back as he heard about his final spike.

“It was incredible,” Kunimi said with stars in his eyes, clearly happy talking about what happened. “The setter ended up failing his toss and it went in the wrong direction. No one was there, then suddenly _he_ was.”

Hinata remembered his leap of faith to spike the ball.

“He hit the ball and I was there to receive it. It went too fast and I couldn’t get it but it ended up being out. The incredible part is actually that fact of what he looked like. He looked like an actual angel, his form ended up almost perfect and his jump put him almost a foot above the net, the lights had been behind him casting a shadow on his face, illuminating his features.”

He looked like an angel? That was news to him. Hinata couldn't help but feel a little flattered.

“At that moment, he looked like he could rival Sakusa. And honestly? I really think he could.” Kunimi continued. “From what I could see he has really good potential, even retaining information I told him and automatically using it in the game. His jumping form was actually terrible but it was also super high, his reach going above others taller than him. Meaning if he were to use jumping techniques then he could easily jump higher than any blocks. His receiving also improved a lot throughout the entire game, noticeably so.”

Kunimi seemed quite excited, talking about his observations on Hinata. “In general he’s really good, and that’s with him being mediocre with technique, really short, horrible receives, sloppy blocks and weak spikes. With the right setter he could be the greatest, and great even without a great setter. All you have to do is put him in an environment with people way better than him and soon he’ll be almost on their level, and even their level if they are willing to help him.”

Hinata had to take a moment as he digested this information. _“Me? I could be the best? With or without a great setter? I… that makes me very happy!”_

Hinata stood up and touched noses with Kunimi and gave a small mew. Kunimi was slightly shocked at that happening so he sat there silently for a few moments, before he smiled and scratched Hinata’s head.

“Thanks for letting me rant a little Sunny.” Kunimi whispered. “I really needed to get that out, I wish I could say that to his face but it’s kind of cheesy and embarrassing”

Hinata looked up at Kunimi’s face and saw a small blush dusting his ears. Suddenly Kunimi’s eyes widened.

“ _That’s_ where I recognized him! His eyes are so similar to yours, but why would I make the connection to a cat?” Kunimi giggled. “But now that I think about it… your eyes really are similar huh? Ah well let’s get you some food again and we can start watching some more volleyball games?”

Hinata meowed and promptly dashed out of Kunimi’s room, eliciting a laugh from Kunimi. After getting food from Kunimi’s kitchen Kunimi puts a match between the MSBY Black Jackals and the Sweden Alders on.

Kunimi watched intently, and Hinata, tempted to watch the ball, remembered Kunimi’s advice and watched the players instead. As he watched the players he started noticing the team and how they react, and decided to make a little game out of watching.

As Hinata observed the game he decided he would try to predict the moves the players make by going into different positions depending on what the players would do.

After a little thinking he decided to go with:

Sits: blocked

One paw off of ground: one touch

Tail up: ball goes to center

Tail flat to ground on left: left

Tail flat to ground on right: right

Ears go back: cut shot

Stretches paws in front of him: cross

Ears go down: line shot

Stands up: no blockers

Stands on front paws: direction block

Paw taps floor: received

The game went on with Hinata having started to get better at predicting the players moves, and Kunimi had noticed a pattern with how Hinata moved. Eventually Kunimi was able to pin down what moves he made in relation to the moves the players made, and he left the room and came back with some food.

Kunimi had started to give Hinata a treat each time he correctly judged what moves would be made. Eventually the game ended and Kunimi started a new one, their game continuing. 

Eventually Hinata had to go home, so he stood up and booped Kunimi’s nose and jumped out Kunimi’s window.

“Bye Sunny!” Kunimi called as he closed his window. “See you later.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Hinata's first day at Karasuno he woke up as a cat. 

“ _Dang it.”_ He thought. _“_ _Must have fallen asleep as a cat again, today won’t be too fun.”_

Hinata transformed back into a human (glad Kunimi had fed him food the previous night) and winced as he felt the familiar soreness taking over his body.

As he went through his morning routine he couldn’t help but hate the side effects of transforming. 

_“Really wish I ate before transforming. I ended up sleeping as a cat meaning my time of being a cat was longer. If Kunimi hadn’t fed me while playing that game again I would definitely be unable to move right now. Hope I don’t have to play much today… I’d be unable to play well, probably make people think I haven’t improved much either.”_

Before he knew it he had arrived at school. Though still sore and hoping not to play, he was excited to join and get to meet his future teammates.

With a sudden burst of energy he ran to the gym and jumped in, landing and seeing someone he would rather never see.

Standing right there, was Kageyama Tobio or “The King of the Court.” Now see, Hinata may be seen as an idiot, but he’s actually not.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Hinata shouted out in frustration.

He knew Kageyama was a genius on the court, and he also knew that meant that Kageyama would be his setter. So while Kageyama was better about his setting, he was still an asshole.

Kageyama slowly turned around and locked eyes with Hinata, and promptly his face turned into some odd combination of emotions. Time seemed to freeze as they locked eyes, neither registered when a volleyball hit the floor, or when four people entered the gym.


	2. Nyat my problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets into a fight, saves a kid, and subjects himself to calm pining.

“Ok ok calm down,” Someone with brown spiky hair and kind eyes said. “I know you guys used to be rivals but you’re on the same team now.”

“YEAH!” Someone with bald hair screamed, Ryu, Hinata realized. “YOU GUYS GOTTA CALM DOWN BEFORE THE VICE-PRINCIPAL GIVES YOU A TALKING TOO!”

“Really Tanaka?” A silver-haired guy chastised. “You’re the one being loud now. Anyway~ Hi! I’m Sugawara Koushi but just call me Suga. This one here is Sawamura Daichi but we all call him Daichi. The loud bald one is Tanaka Ryunosuke. Everyone calls him Tanaka but some call him Ryu.”

Suga gained a big grin on his face. “And this!” He exclaimed as he launched himself onto a large man. “Is our resident teddy bear Azumane Asahi! But everyone calls him Asahi. Daichi is our captain, I’m our setter, Tanaka is our future ace, and Asahi is our current one!”

Hinata took a look at his apparent senpais. He recognized all of them. He looks at Daichi and then Suga and mentally sighed. He had met practically everyone in Miyagi thanks to his cat adventures, and he had been subjected to firsthand views of pining at it’s finest. Hinata remembered night after night of both of them ranting about each other. Asahi looked at Hinata with a sparkle in his eyes, one most would think was probably a cry for help. Understandable seeing as Suga is still latched onto him.

Kageyama remembered his manners and bowed to his senpais and then walked up to Hinata. Hinata looked at him unblinking and then, Kageyama bowed to him.

“My name is Kageyama Tobio, previously known as ‘King of the Court’,” He cited. “Last year I was a jerk and I’m not much better now but you snapped me out of whatever state my head was in and I’m better now, so thank you for that. I remember you but I don’t know your name, but I’d like to start over and be good teammates.”

Everyone in the room stood still not saying anything until Hinata burst out laughing.

“Seriously?” He snorted, wiping a tear from his eye. “H-how many times did you practice saying that? I can’t- it’s, it’s too FUNNY! I don’t care if you were a jerk last year as long as you send me tosses okay?”

“I’m sorry what?” Kageyama growled. “I did NOT PRACTICE THAT! I didn’t even know you would _go_ here! You boke! Alright, come over here. You were trash last year if you can prove you got better then you get to say that.”

Hinata was sweating bullets. This was exactly what he didn’t want. _“I’ve improved! But… They don’t know that… and DANG IT I’M SORE TODAY! It’s a stretch for me to even have jumped like that! Ugh, now no one will think I’ve improved.”_

Knowing that if he wasn’t bold they would be suspicious, so Hinata decided he had to accept the challenge.

“ALRIGHT!” Hinata yelled. “Challenge accepted!”

Asahi, who was now Suga free, looked nervous and wanted to stop this from happening but didn’t know what to do. “G-guys let’s calm down? Please?”

Hinata shot him a sad look, eyes saying, “I don’t wanna do this but I have too.”

“Wait how will we do this?” Kageyama said, realizing they didn’t have a way to do this.

“You serve to me,” Hinata claimed, putting a finger to his chest. “And I’ll receive it.”

“Doubt that boke,” Kageyama grumbled.

“Oi! You two stop fighting!” Daichi commanded. “You're on the same team now!”

“Oooh, they gonna die~” Suga sang. “I’ll be getting a snack, try not to get in trouble with the vice~”

Suga skipped out of the gym and as promised got a snack. When he came back he saw Hinata and Kageyama on the ground.

“Ooo knew it~” Suga whistled. “Don’t anger the daddy crow~”

“Oh?” Hinata said as he turned his attention to Suga. “Is he the daddy crow or is he just your daddy?”

Suga and Kageyama choked on their own spit.

“Now normally I would be mad but… that was too good!” Suga laughed. “So what happened here?”

“Ah…” Hinata said. “Well Kageyama got banned from the gym. The vice-principal came in as I was receiving a serve from Kageyama, and I received it wrong. It launched off of my face and hit the vice and his wig landed on Daichi. I would have gotten banned as well but Asahi helped me out.

“He calmed Daichi down and explained that it wasn’t my fault seeing as Bakageyama over here instigated it and was the one yelling and it was a just a missed receive and those happen a lot.” He continued. “So now Bakageyama is banned until he can figure out how to work with me and I’m just out here to practice with him for now but I can practice there later so I’m fine with it.”

Kageyama looked like he wanted to say something but held his tongue, while Suga was bursting out laughing.

“R-really?” Suga laughed. “Wow, that’s actually pretty mature of you though uh…”

“Oh!” Hinata exclaimed. “Right! I’m Hinata Shoyo but call me whatever! And thank you! I try to be mature but people usually think of me as childish and such.”

“But last year my friends liked to tease me about how motherly I am.” He grumbled.

.

“What was that?” Suga inquired. “I didn’t quite hear you.”

“ITDOESN’TMATTER” Hinata squeaked.

Laughing Suga walked back into the gym but not before he heard Hinata whisper “Good luck with your Daichi crush~” leaving him with a red face when he entered.

Hinata laughed at Suga’s reaction. Then he took on a serious face. “Kageyama, how are we gonna get you in that gym?”

~~~~~~~

Hinata sighed as he recalled the day's events. He has transformed into a cat once again, though having eaten beforehand because he’s not _that_ much of an idiot. He’s actually pretty smart, he just acts dumb. Makes it easier to hide the fact he’s a cat. And the fact he can’t read helps contribute to that lie.

As he walked around he thought of who he should meet.

_“Kageyama? No… animals hate him. Suga? Nah, don’t wanna hear another crush rant today. That knocks out Daichi as well… Asahi would be nice but I think someone new would be best. Where should I go-“_

Hinata’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash coming from a nearby house.

“STUPID CHILD” A woman’s voice yelled. “WE PAY FOR ALL OF YOUR SCHOOL STUFF AND EVEN YOUR STUPID VOLLEYBALL AND YOU THANK US WITH THIS? WHAT IS THIS HERE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IT IS.”

“M-my grades…” A timid voice muttered. “B-but they’re in the 90's and I’m in class 7! T-the top-class…”

“I DON’T CARE, THAT STUPID VOLLEYBALL IS DISTRACTING YOU.” The woman screeched. “YOU ARE EXPECTED TO GET ABOVE A 95! SO TELL ME WHY YOU HAVE A 91! BECAUSE IF YOU CAN’T OH SO HELP ME TERUSHIMA YUUJI YOUR OUT OF THIS HOUSE!”

“I- well the, the content and stuff is more advanced from last year and I’m still adjusti-”

“ADJUSTING MY ASS” The woman once again screamed. “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE UNTIL YOU CAN GET THESE GRADES UP. THEY HAVE TO BE 100 UNTIL YOU CAN EVEN THINK OF STEPPING IN HERE.”

Another crash was heard and then the sound of glass breaking, then a thud and a groan. “Damnit,” Terushima says. “This’ll be hard to hide.”

Hinata saw red, literally. He went up to where Terushima was and saw the source of the glass breaking. The woman who he assumes is Terushima’s mom threw him out a window.

Hinata’s maternal instinct kicked in, and he ran up to Terushima. As he is a cat at the moment he was limited in things he could do so he pushed Terushima down, head-butted them, and hoping he would stay down, ran to the one person he knew could help.

Hinata because of his adrenaline forgot about windows and when he got to the person’s house he tried to jump through the window but ended up crashing because it was closed.

“Wha- who’s out there?” A timid yet gruff voice demanded.

After the person looked around he saw Hinata rubbing his head. “Hi-Sunny! What are you doing here?”

Hinata quickly stood up and frantically started meowing and jerking his head toward the direction of Terushima’s house.

“Someone needs help? How far away? Will I need a car? How hurt are they?”

Hinata just jerked his head again and hoped his eyes conveyed how concerned he was.

As the man crawled out his window he revealed to have long brown hair and stubble. “Alright so, hurt pretty bad but not that much. Not too far away but I’d have to sprint to get there fast enough. Ok, Sunny let’s go.”

The two started running as fast as the man could go and made it to Terushima’s house in only a few minutes.

As they slowed to a stop, the man catching his breath looked and saw Terushima laying down, still in the same spot to Hinata’s relief.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” He asked. “M-my name is Azumane Asahi but call me Asahi. What, what happened?”

Terushima sat up in shock and looked terrified looking at Asahi. “U-Uhm yeah I’m fine… My name is Terushima Yuuji but call me whatever. M-my mom kicked me out of the house… My grades weren’t good enough… Wait, that’s the cat that pushed me down. DID YOU FOLLOW A FUCKING CAT HERE?”

“Oh,” Asahi hesitated. “Yeah this is Sunny, almost anyone would follow him without a second thought… Er, I’m gonna get you some help…”

At this Terushima panicked. “No!” He yelled, “No no no I’m fine I don’t need help don’t call anyone!”

Asahi simply looked at him and smiled. “Do you have any friends you trust enough to live with even temporarily?

”

“I-I do…” Terushima confirmed. “B-but I couldn’t do that to them! I’d just be a burden to the-“

Hinata decided to interrupt at this moment by, kindly, launching himself onto Terushima and biting his cheek.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Terushima yelped.

“Ah yes,” Asahi sighed, with a smile on his face. “That’d be Sunny for ‘Shut the fuck up you beautiful ass bitch you're wonderful and not a burden at all and your friends would happily let you stay with them if you asked.’”

“I- wha-” Terushima stuttered. “O-ok? Uhm I-I’ll call a friend…”

Asahi and Hinata waited patiently as Terushima pulled out his phone and called someone.

“Uh-Uhm, Hana?” Terushima hesitated. “Ca-can you come over… and can I stay at your place for a while? What! No! I’m not being perverted. B-because my mom kicked me out of the house… yeah I’m, no, no I’m not. Can you bring bandages? It's not enough for a hospital but it is concerning. Thank you, Hana…”

Hinata then realized that they should probably call the police and immediately started pawing at Asahi’s shoe. Asahi realized what Hinata meant and pulled out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Terushima asked.

“I’m calling the police,” Asahi explained. “But you’ll have left before they get here so don’t worry about having to be put in the adoption system.”

“Oh…” Terushima said with a sad look in his eyes.

Hinata noticed this and walked up to him and sat on his lap, then lifted his paw slightly and mewed.

“Oh it’s just my mom used to be super sweet and I really loved her but I’m sad she has to be arrested,” Terushima explained. “I understand what she did was wrong and she messed some stuff up in my brain, but she really was super sweet. But then my dad...”

Hinata smiled, to the confusion of Terushima, and suddenly ran off. Terushima and Asahi exchanged looks before hearing the sound of footsteps. Suddenly Hinata comes into view with a girl with short brown hair and eyes holding a bag.

“O-oh my god Terushima are you okay?” She said. “U-Uhm well I’m Hana, thank you for finding him! What happened?”

Terushima attempted to get up before Hinata launched himself onto him once again.

“Well…” Terushima starts. “M-my mom is… abusive. I got a 91 for a grade and she got mad. She threw me out the window and then this cat, Sunny? Came up to me and then got Asahi. Then I called you and yeah. Asahi called the police but I would prefer to leave so I don’t get put in the system.”

Hana hesitated before making her way over to Terushima. “Hey big guy, help me take him to my house before the police get here.” She turned to Hinata. “Thanks, little guy.”

Hinata tensed at little, gaining an eye roll from Asahi. “Sure, I’m just glad he has someone he can trust.”

Hana smiled before picking Terushima up with the help of Asahi. Hinata decided that he did all he needed and was about to go home before Asahi got his attention. “Thanks for your help Sunny, and bringing me over here.” He lowered his voice into a whisper, “And… I really don’t know how you do it, but it’s impressive Hinata.”

Hinata flicked his tail in acknowledgment and headed off, thinking about who he should visit next.

_“Maybe I should head out of the prefecture… No, it’s already too late for that. Should I suffer through another pining session? Eh, why not. But who this time… Oh! Perfect!”_

Hinata started running full speed to where he knew he could find the person he was looking for.

After five minutes Hinata found himself at a fairly plain house. He completely ignored the house and headed to the backyard where he found a treehouse.

Hinata climbed into the treehouse where he found a fairly plain boy curled into a ball. The boy looked as if he’d been crying, though Hinata was not concerned.

He mewed to signal his presence before walking up to the boy.

“Oh…” The boy, Ennoshita started, wiping away his tears. “Hey Sunny. Sorry about that. J-just thinking about him again. He’s way too good for me, and definitely straight. I dunno what to do, I love him way too much. Even if he weren’t straight there’s no way he could love a coward like me. So I have to hide it by nudging him toward Kiyoko, and teasing him about girls.”

This is why Hinata likes Ennoshita’s pining the most. He doesn't rant on and on about the good things about Tanaka. And while Ennoshita could use more self-confidence, he also looks at it with a clear head and never completely ignores Tanaka's signals or passes them off. Though he tends to have days like this where he gets sad and second-guesses himself.

Hinata just gave Ennoshita a deadpan stare and smacked him, trying to convey his “Snap out of it.”

Ennoshita just stared for a moment before looking at Hinata and then silently laughing. “Right right I’m sorry. Forgot that nothings for sure and I shouldn’t put myself down. How about I get you some food and I’ll talk about something funny that happened at school today?”

Hinata gave an excited meow and nudged him toward the entrance of the treehouse, Ennoshita laughing. As Hinata went home he thought about his day and was satisfied with how it went. He finally got home and turned human moments before flopping down on his mattress, passing out almost immediately.


	3. The cats out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire at Aoba Johsai gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the problem I see a lot is, people can forget reality. It isn't all sunshine and rainbows, it isn't all gloom and storm clouds, characters won't be perfect, and what I really hope I was able to convey the fact that even something seemingly peaceful can be bad. I hope in the end I conveyed the fact that it's not always what you think. In fact what you may think is different from reality. Please remember that, I hope in a future fic I can convey this more as this isn't the most detailed it can be of that... any way~ ENJOY

To say Hinata was frustrated was an understatement. There was that stupid tall guy with that admittedly cute freckled one. And Kageyama? He keeps sending the ball wrong! He sends it horizontally, you receive from a diagonal angle. Hinata decided that today he wouldn’t transform so he could save his energy for the game in two days.

He just walked aimlessly, and eventually found himself near the Aoba Johsai school. Remembering that Kunimi went there he decided to go in, as he heard the boy himself as he asked for another toss.

“Hey… anyone here?” Hinata asked as he peaked his head into the gym. He saw multiple people snap their heads in his direction.

A tall guy with brown hair and eyes looked him up and down, before squinting at him. “You, uh- Chibi-chan. What are you doing here? This is private property. And as you can see our team is _practicing_.”

“Captain,” Kunimi said as they sighed. “He’s fine, just way too dedicated to volleyball.”

That gained a snort from a Filipino looking shorter one, and snickers from a pink-haired one and thick eyebrowed one. “Yeah, Kunimi. As if anyone could be more volleyball dedicated than mister overworker over here.”

It was Kunimi’s turn to snicker. “Ok, so Oikawa-san could go his entire middle school career practicing without a team? Practicing in the hallways? Creating a team by scratch? Only to play just one game? If Oikawa-san over there could do that then definitely he’s officially the most dedicated person to volleyball I know.”

The gym is suddenly silent, as everyone digested Kunimi’s words. The first sound made was an unholy screech.

"YOU DID ALL THAT?" Oikawa said after he realized what Kunimi was implying. "Please, _please_ tell me he's joking?"

The gym was confused, minus Kunimi and Kindaichi, as Hinata flinched at the word "he."

"Well, Oikawa-san was it? I could tell you _he_ was lying but... I don't know who would be lying," Hinata responded with an innocent look on his face, and Kunimi groaned and rolled their eyes. "Seeing as the one the only one to say anything was Kunimi and _they_ were not lying."

Oikawa took a moment before realizing what Hinata meant. "Oohhhhhhhh~ Kunimi-chan. Why didn't you tell us you're non-binary? I'm hurt! Did you really think we wouldn't accept you? As much as I hate to say this... this team puts up with my shitty personality, after that I'm pretty sure the only thing they couldn't handle is Makki and Mattsun being straight, which no one even believes." Oikawa yelling the last part over his shoulder.

"I mean- he's right. Nice to meet you, I'm Iwaizumi Hajime." The Filipino looking one said, bowing to Hinata. "And sorry for being harsh on you, though this is school property..."

Hinata just laughed and waved him off. "Yeah I know, sorry for trespassing and stuff. I was cooling down my head and saw the gym and just wanted to say hi and stuff haha."

The remainder of the day found Hinata and Aoba Johsai practicing together, and eventually, Hinata went home. The ensuing day Hinata decided to come back, still as a human.

As he approached he smelled smoke and fear. This freaked him out a _lot_. Seeing he was part cat, some senses followed him even in his human form. Smell was enhanced, but he wasn't able to smell emotions like in his cat form. This meant that the amount of fear in the air was so strong he was able to smell it even as a human, also meaning it's highly likely someone might die.

He shook his head to clear away those thoughts. _"Now's not the time to be thinking about that."_ he scolded himself. Hinata immediately started running towards the source, and realized, to his horror, that it was the Aoba Johsai gym on fire.

Looking around he saw none of the volleyball players or at least the ones that played with him yesterday. Suddenly he got a whiff of something he'd usually hate, but was glad to have at the moment.

He ran toward the source of the smell and beheld an average height male with blond hair and two brown stripes along the back. The male had gotten a smell of Hinata as well and growled at him, but Hinata just kept running to him.

"I need your help," Hinata said, not even out of breath. "I have friends there. And I can't get them out on my own."

The male looked like he was about to protest before he looked at the people who had managed to escape the gym, telling by the ash on them, and he nodded.

Hinata flashed a grateful smile, making the male's snarl falter for a second. "My name is Kyotani Kentarou, I assume you wanted my help because I'm a wolf morph?"

Kyotani got a nod for an answer as he was dragged off to the gym, hearing yells from teachers to stop and come back.

Hinata gestured at an unstable wall for Kyotani to break down. Kyotani did so and they both ran inside. They heard a lot of yelling and coughing before a cry of pain was heard, and Hinata ran toward Kyotani following after. When they came to the source of the cry they saw Oikawa holding his ankle as debris crashed down dramatically, like seriously? What is this? A fanfiction?

"A-ah Chibi-chan! Kyoken-chan! Get out of here!" Oikawa demanded as he held his ankle. Hinata just glared at Oikawa before running over to him. Oikawa sighed knowing they wouldn't listen before Kyotani ran off to find some others. "My ankle is fine, sprained it slightly. It'll heal before tomorrow. How'd you get in here? All the entrances were closed off."

"I got Kyotani to knock down a wall," Hinata said, making Oikawa even more confused than before. Oikawa yelped as Hinata suddenly picked him up as if he didn't weigh anything.

Hinata ran Oikawa to the people gathered outside before running back in, hearing Oikawa coughing as people voiced their worries. He heard an "over here" from a slightly raspy voice as he got back in the building.

When Hinata got there he found the pink-haired wing spiker, Hanamaki or Makki he learned, and the libero, Watari, who had passed out.

"Makki," Hinata said curtly. "Pick Watari up, and cover his mouth with a cloth." Hanamaki nodded as he did so. Hinata then surprised him by picking him up while he was holding Watari. He did the same thing he did to Oikawa but came back to see the other setter, Yahaba, and Kindaichi.

Hinata ran back into the building as more worry had spread seeing the passed out Watari. He finally found Kunimi and the thick eyebrowed guy, Matsukawa. Both of them followed Hinata out as he led the way, and came back to the whole Aoba Johsai team out there.

He did a quick analysis, everyone was injured in some way. It was mostly scratches and smoke inhalation, and they would recover by the end of the week. Hinata ran over to Watari, who was still passed out, and quickly got everyone away from him and laid him down so his airways cleared.

A few minutes later the fire department appeared along with an ambulance. They had come to the same conclusion that everyone would be fine after a while, and Watari would be fine as soon as he woke up. An hour later they found the Aoba Johsai team, Kyotani, and Hinata in their club room.

"Ky-Kyotani..." Iwaizumi began before being interrupted by Oikawa.

"Kyoken-chan. Everyone said the same thing, that you had broken down a wall to get in, how?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, either trying to process this or waiting for an answer.

Hinata broke first and sighed at Kyotani, who was glaring at Oikawa. "The wall was unstable from the fire, he seemed strong and assumed out of everyone there he'd be the most likely to be able to break it down."

"Oh?" Oikawa replied with an accusing look on his face. "A wall, even weakened by fire, would not be able to be broken down without a tool of some kind. Unless of course, you're... not human?"

The room was again silent before Kyotani groaned. "You still on that? It's fucking tiring. Give it up, I'm not a fucking alien!"

Hinata burst out laughing, gaining an exhausted look from Kyotani and a few snickers from Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

"Well... how about we shut the FUCK UP ABOUT THIS and talk about what happened." Iwaizumi fumed. "I have no clue how the fire started. Does anyone?"

"There was a paper I found right before the fire started," Watari whispered, as his voice had yet to fully come back. "It said some gibberish thing... it was 'A laxaupp eb sun tulns dink pit cakat. Zo wern bewers blem zo...' that's all I can remember."

Hinata and Kyotani share a look, Kyotani looking slightly pale. Knowing he had to play it off Hinata panics slightly "A-ah Kyotani are you okay? You look pale."

Kyotani was about to say something before he thought about it again. "Fine. Must be the smoke getting to me a little late."

Hinata faked a concerned hum before turning to Watari. "Do you have the paper? I may be able to translate it somehow."

Watari nodded before pulling out a slightly singed paper. The text had been intact and had been very similar to what Watari had thought it said.

"A laxaupp eb sun tulns dinke pit caxat. Zo werb berrews blem zo chaxals. Zo oaxagro brios blem zo veen. Chep zom fobelo zoupp whorp tee vust, axas zo bilo soothos pi slios te fuln." Hinata spoke out loud, drawing a lot of odd looks from everyone. "That's what it says."

"What do you think it means?" Watari questioned.

"Give me a second," Hinata murmured. After a few minutes and a newly written on paper, he finally spoke. "'A ray of sun turns into a cat. The wolf follows from the stars. The eagle flies from the moon. Stop them before they help too much, as the fire seethes and tries to burn.' That's what it says."

Kyotani finally cracked after that. "FUCK THIS HOW DID THEY- WHY? HOW? WHEN? I- I CAn't..." His voice cracked as he lowered his voice into a whisper. "Why did they have to do this... it's too much. I can't do this. How do they even know?"

Kyotani started crying, jarring everyone. Hinata launched onto Kyotani and hugged him. "It'll be okay..." Hinata attempted to reassure. "Everyone and everything will be okay… but please... join your team again?"

Hinata received a nod in response and he smiled.

"Care to tell us what the FUCK that was?" Yahaba demanded. "Mister wolf over there who never shows any emotion but annoyance cried at a letter that has literally nothing to do with him."

"Because. It _does_ have something to do with me..." Kyotani breathed, turning his head to the ground.

Everyone in the room looked at him in shock, especially Hinata, who was staring wide-eyed and looking afraid.

"Wh-why?" Hinata questioned, and Iwaizumi was about to say something before Hinata whispered something with tears in his eyes. "Why would you tell them... our existence has been kept secret from humans throughout all time... why ruin it now?"

Kyotani could only respond with tears in his own eyes. "What do you mean _our existence_ and humans? Throughout all time? Wait, are you actually an alien?" Oikawa spoke with stars in his eyes.

"Well, aliens would be saying we were from another planet so that would be incorrect, considering our people have been here even longer than humans have," Hinata said ignoring the looks he was getting. "The stars and sun and moon is a metaphor. Those are family branches, I'm from the sun family, I assume Kyotani is from the star family, and the eagle will be from the moon one. And the genetics are weird, so whoever wrote that couldn't just assume the eagle is from the moon one, in fact, I'm positive the moon family so far has had only mammals."

"Sorry but again, WHAT THE FUCK" Kunimi yelled, shocking everyone with the tone of their voice. Hinata just looked at Kunimi sheepishly.

"Uh ok so basically, uhm-" Hinata stuttered trying to find the right words. "Ok. Hi, my name is Hinata Shoyo. But sometimes people call me Sunny?"

Kunimi's jaw dropped, and he suddenly stood up. "So. You're telling me. For basically a whole year... I've been hanging out with an actual PERSON? I've ranted and raged and whatevered to a PERSON and not a CAT?"

Hinata nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "That's about right? Don't feel bad I guess... You're honestly one of the people I don't have tea from their rants... the worst I got is the thingy with ApplePi."

The entirety of Aoba Johsai is enveloped in silence for the tenth time as they are confused --and shocked after hearing Kunimi yell-- minus Kunimi and Kyotani.

"Wait!" Kindaichi screamed. "ApplePi as in the online friend I only learned about after YEARS of friendship? How the fuck do you know about him?"

"I'm a cat," Hinata said, simply gaining affirmative nods from Kunimi and Kyotani. "I thought that was obvious by the fact of Kunimi yelling that?"

Hanamaki just shrugged. "Plot convenience I guess."

Matsukawa elbowed him. "Dude, no breaking the fourth wall."

"You broke it just then too!"

"Shaddup."

"No."

"Aww, why not my love?"

"You love my sassiness too much for me to shut up sweetie."

"Too true my B."

"Love you, _all the homo._ "

"As if a simple 'no homo' could change how much you love me."

"Yo-"

"SHUT UP!" Iwaizumi yelled. "You can have a flirt fest when we didn't almost just die, find an apparently threatening letter, and discover the fact there's an unknown species that apparently have been living among humans longer than humans were fully evolved."

"But he broke the fourth wall!" Matsukawa protested.

"The fuck that even mean?" Kyotani questioned.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged a look. "It means we are from an anime and now a fanfiction writer is writing this because they think it's funny," Hanamaki explained.

"Yep!" Matsukawa agreed. "Though they are definitely wondering if this is too much, they also don't care because they are at the peak of pain for their daily headache. Though the soothing voice of Suga is helping to tame the pain, not much though."

"Alright, too much existential crisis for one day." Watari deadpanned.

“Sorry,” Hanamaki winked. “But I guess the… cats out of the bag?”

"Silence," Kyotani growled, literally. "No cat puns, no dog puns, no wolf puns, no puns at all, or I will not hesitate to leave the team again."

Oikawa had stars in his eyes as he started excitedly screaming. "SO YOU'RE COMING BACK TO THE TEAM?"

Kyotani just grunted, which ended up with Oikawa tackling him in a hug.

"YAY! Ok ok, but, you won't have a spot on the starting line-up."

"WHAT!" Kyotani protested. "WHY?"

"Hmph, maybe if you were to join later on in the year, but right now we have a put together team. You will still be on the bench, but won't be put in unless someone gets injured." Oikawa explained. "It's only fair seeing as you quit the team and came back but we aren't desperate for a win right now and, really, even _I_ couldn't just expect a spot on the team back immediately."

This was responded to with a growl and a bunch of giggles from the rest of the team.

"Also, you can't quit the team," Oikawa said, leaning into Kyotani. "We know your secret~"

Kyotani half tsked half growled before Yahaba yelled. "WAIT! Does that mean you're ACTUALLY a wolf? Can we see it?"

Kyotani looked like he was about to protest before Hinata laughed. "Of course you can. After all, you know about his _lovely_ gift~ he'd be happy to show you."

Hinata was given a look of immense betrayal. Kyotani sighed before looking Yahaba in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Kyotani warned. "It can be..."

"I'm sure!" Yahaba affirmed. Kyotani sighed once again before giving Hinata a wary look, and Hinata just waved him off. "I got some snacks don't worry."

Kyotani nodded in acknowledgment, before heading to an area where no one else was. Suddenly Kyotani seemed to turn into himself, as a sickening crack was heard. It continued for a few moments, effectively making the entire room but Hinata pale.

Suddenly it stopped and they could see a wolf in place of Kyotani, similar to his hair, he had blonde fur with two brown stripes on his neck. A brown bracelet had appeared on his with gold letters saying "Fenrir" and seemed to be on a wood plate, with braided strings tying it together.

Hinata winced. "Wow, does it sound that bad when I do it as well? Gosh, perspective makes everything I guess."

Yahaba just looked at Kyotani with stars in his eyes, before launching himself at him.

"Oi! Get off!" Kyotani protested, gaining Aoba Johsai to pause.

"You can talk?" Oikawa fangirled. Kyotani just sighed again and Hinata shook his head in exasperation.

"Well, it's the bones that change really," Hinata explained. "The organs and stuff don't really change, just move so they fit, so our vocal cords still have human talking capabilities. If our insides were to change like that then we wouldn't be so 'human' while transformed. Though our anatomy is already different from humans at birth, which is why the organs can change like that. In a sense really, we are animals that turn into humans not the other way around. It's also why we get so sore turning human, but not turning into our animals. Cause the body prefers the animal, so it protests the human. Also, cause the muscles changing and stuff I dunno."

"Sounds like a bunch of bullshit," Hanamaki commented.

"Oi," Matsukawa scolded. "Author-san is trying their best. I think it's pretty good for something without research done. not like they even have transforming animals in the real world anyway."

"Can you ever NOT?" Kindaichi whined. "I'm still wrapping my head around the fact the gym was set on fire."

"Oh yeah..." Hinata trailed off. "Forgot about that."

”Oh same," Oikawa laughed. "Coach said the gym would have to close down for a while as they rebuild it, meaning we will practice in the main gym. The one with the other clubs."

"Oh," Hanamaki declared. "How much you wanna bet that Author-san didn't think it made sense that Karasuno had their own gym while strong wealthy Aoba Johsai had to share with the other clubs so they made up this entire fire thing in a sort of a daydream and decided they liked it a little too much and made this up as the perfect excuse for the reason the volleyball team had to share?"

"How the fuck do you even know this stuff?" Hinata asked.

"I won't bet cause you right fam," Matsukawa responded. "And like we said. Fourth. Wall. We are in a fanfiction of an anime."

"Alright," Kunimi said while petting Kyotani (Who would deny it if asked but he definitely liked the pets). "That's enough of that. At this point, you're gonna spoil the entirety of the show. And somehow the fic even though this shit ain't planned."

Hanamaki and Matsukawa grumbled something like "Buzzkill" before heading and petting Kyotani themselves.

"Ah shit," Hinata disturbed. "I gotta go, it's late and I have a game tomorrow."

Hinata reached into his bag and tossed some snacks in Kyotanis direction before saying goodbye and leaving.

_"Well,"_ Hinata thought. _"That's more than Asahi knowing now, wonder if the eagle has spoiled anything."_

Little did he know, he passed by something. In the darkness of the night, there stood a figure, clutching their barely visible hair, muttering "Don't come out." over and over again, willing something in their head to go away.

"I'm sorry," The figure said teary-eyed. "I wish I could stop him... At least I've been able to prevent him from finding who the wolf and cat truly are, though it was a close call. Hopefully, I will be able to stop him from seeing Goshiki."

The figure turned to look at the moon, before humming a song.

_私の頭の中で、私の頭の中で男を止めてください_

_彼から私を救うか、あなたの親族を救ってください_

_選択する必要があります_

_ワシの猫とオオカミが遊ぶように_

_炎を消し、新しい火を開始します_

_海のフクロウと木々のキツネに出会う_

_半分の愛が闇に奪われるのを見てください_

_炎の最後の火花を使用して、新しい火を作ります._


End file.
